Leaving Town
by sithchick
Summary: A song fic to that one "Leaving Town" song, ya know what i mean right? anyhow,pretty much Marie leaves and it follows the song "plot" yay!


LEAVING TOWN  
  
In this one, Marie leaves. It is kinda romancy, but that is really at the end, I swear. I think it's a depressing song, but I made a happy endng! There, ya happy? PS, I really LOVE reviews, I don't write more fiction unless I get good reviews, so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review? * puppy eyes *  
  
DISCLAIMER: don't own it, be happy with that  
  
  
Oh your reputation's so golden   
You're never lonely and you're never home  
I know you've talked about leaving  
You've lost all your feeling for this town  
  
  
"Has anyone actually READ the book? Yes, Rogue?" Scott Summers addressed the girl in his class.  
"The conflict you mentioned was that both men were chasing after the same woman. That was the main problem around which the book centered," Marie (Rogue) answered in her educated voice, still retaining a hint of her Southern drawl. Scott just had a please look on his face as his star student again proved her intelligence. He would be miss her very much when she left on her adventure. Marie had a smile on her face as she turned around to her friend, receiving a few high fives from her friends.  
That night, Marie, Jubilee, and Kitty hit the mall, each with plans to spend their huge sums of money from working over the summer. "You gonna miss us when ya leave?" Kitty asked Marie, as they checked out some "cootchie" dresses.  
"Hell yeah, you are my best friends!" Marie cried, hugging them  
* Yeah, next to Wolverine * Jubilee thought to herself, dreading the departure of her friend.  
  
  
Paint your nails and put on your lipstick  
Don't wanna miss your ticket out  
Just because you graduate from school  
So high on the gene pool, that's your point of view  
  
  
She didn't know why she painted her nails. No one ever saw them. Except for maybe Logan, who was watching her like a cat. "Pretty color there, Marie," Logan was the only one who called her that, her true best friend, the one whom she trusted above all others. She would miss him, most definitely.   
"Thanks, sugar!" Marie exclaimed as she reached for her makeup bag, readying for the necessary morning makeup rituals.  
"Sure, Darlin'" Logan muttered with affection. He loved her so much, he just didn't know how to show it. "Do you really want to leave us?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Logan, I've told ya, I want to see the WORLD!" Marie's voice grew high with excitement. "I'm going out West and then down south west. I've always wanted to see Texas. Then I can head up to Canada and Alaska! I have enough money this time," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I can't believe it, I'm finally out of college. It's amazing how fun it was, even though I took all my classes here!  
  
  
But when you're broken down  
And no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there  
Yeah I'll be there  
  
  
"Marie, are you sure you wanna leave? I mean, won't you stay on as an X-Men?" Logan knew his pleading was useless, and even out of character, as he would normally never approve of her entering a dangerous situation such as becoming an X-Person.   
"Yeah sugar," Marie sighed as she went over her reasons for the umpteenth time with a very unstable Logan. As she explained again, Logan went off into his own world. . .  
  
FLASHBACK  
He roared out of the garage on Scott's treasured bike. He remembered her words to him: "I don't want you to go." A statement really. He shook his feelings away, speeding off to Canada, supposedly to find his past, but really to meditate on his future.  
Weeks passed, dragging into months, but the passing of time was hardly noticed by Logan, as he fervently searched for any signs of his past at Alkali Lake (or wherever). As of yet, there were no fruits of that labor to show. He was still as clueless, hopeless, desperate, and lonely as he had been when he was on the road to the abandoned military base. There was no reason to stay. The place had obviously been cleaned out thoroughly. He had no one from whom to seek comfort, and for once, that bothered the 'emotionless' Wolverine. No one, except for Marie. That was what sent him back to Xavier's, speeding like he had the very Devil on his tail.   
She was waiting for him when he returned. She was waiting for him, and as soon as he was within reach, he gathered her into his arms and held her as if the world was to end. "I'm sorry, darlin'" he whispered to her as he inhaled the scent of her hair.  
"'So'kay," she reassured him, "I'll always be here for you sugar,"   
  
  
Cuz I remember how we.......  
And how you used to say that the stars are forever  
And we dreamed about how to make your life better by leaving town  
Leaving town  
  
  
"That's it, kid," Logan joked as he carried Marie out to what was symbolically his motorcycle, despite the fact that Scott still owned it in theory. "We are going out to the pond, and you are going to relax," Her reply was lost as she mumbled into his chest. Logan started up the motorcycle and roared out to the small pond in the forest. Once there, He carried Marie to the shore, despite her protests of being babyed.   
"I CAN walk," she giggled as he unceremoniously dumped her on the wet grass.  
"I know that," he whispered as he lay down beside her, gazing up at the stars. "Pretty aren't they," he motioned up at the twinkling stars, knowing how taken Marie really was with the great balls of gas that resided in the night sky. She compared them to diamonds, lasting forever and being a girl's best friend. "You don't have to go, you know," Marie turned to look at him.  
"Yeah Logan, I do." She whispered, still reverent of the beauty surrounding her. "All the kids at school are scared of me. They are, look at them in the halls. Sure some of them don't, but enough of them do. And almost all of them, except my friends, treat my like some kind of hero, for no apparent reason." Her voice became softer as she approached her next statement: "And I don't want to be sheltered anymore. They still treat me like a little girl. A am going to get away from that."  
  
  
Pack your bags, your smokes in your pocket  
You're wearing my locket around your neck  
Take a drag and wait for the Greyhound  
The world is your playground and you wanna win  
  
  
"Hey Jubes," Marie called out, "Thanks for going shopping with me yesterday!" She was carefully rechecking her packing list, and her room, making sure she hadn't left anything behind. As a last touch, she quietly snuck into Logan's room and snuck a few of his cigars, of which she had inherited a taste for after Logan's saving her life several times. "Thanks Logan," she whispered as she crept out of his room, hoping he wouldn't smell the cigars on her when she said goodbye.   
"Marie," he said, his eyes slightly glazed, as he helped her off of the motorcycle, to wait for the bus.   
"Logan," she whispered as she fell into his arms. "Say goodbye to them for me?" she pleaded, as she looked up into his hazel eyes; hazel eyes that were successful in hiding the hurt she was causing him by her departure.  
"Promise to take care of these for me," he lifted his dogtags from their resting place between her breasts. She blinked away tears; after all, she had known that this would be a very painful goodbye. She nodded, and he kissed her gloved hand before slowly walking over to the motorcycle and blasting away, hiding the tears that were making tracks down his face. He deeply regretted his promise to let her be, and let her go alone.  
  
  
But when you're broken down  
And no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there  
Yeah I'll be there  
  
  
Everyone noticed the change in the Wolverine. He was more sullen, more testy. His students noticed it the most; with his frequent outbursts of discipline in his self defense classes. "If you are tied up like that, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET OUT?" he yelled at his frightened students. He was shaking, remembering how helpless Marie had looked, tied up to that machine. How scared she was.   
"Sir?" One of the kids asked, he figured out that she was HER friend.   
"What," he growled.  
"Well, sir, we ah," Jubilee stammered, frightened of the Wolverine so close, wishing desperately that Marie was here to calm him down. He seemed to notice her fear, and that brought him back to the present.  
"Right," he whispered, angry that he had lost control of himself, "class dismissed," He slumped off to his room, thinking of Marie. He stopped by Scott and Jean's room for a moment, pausing to find what to say. He knocked, and when Scott answered the door, with a towel clad Jean behind him, the old Logan would have laughed and flirted, but the new one just stood there.  
"What, Logan?" Scott demanded, bracing himself for more taunting.  
"Scott, let me handle this," his wife whispered to him as she made her way to the door. "Can we help you, Logan?" she asked, clearly expecting flirtation as a reply. The couple was surprised when they were met with an empty gaze.  
"I'm taking a break from classes for awhile," Logan muttered, "Was wondering if Scott could take over." With that, Logan slid into his own room. Within moments, the shocked Jean and Scott heard Logan venting his frustration and anger on some solid object.   
"It's Marie," Jean whispered, as she realized just how hard he was taking the girl's departure.  
Back in his room, Logan had calmed down enough not to slice the phone in half when it rang. When he picked up, he was met with moments of silence.  
"Logan?" Marie whispered through the phone line. "Logan are you all right?" She inquired, hearing the heavy breathing and fearing the worst.  
"Been fighting in the danger room," he lied, not wanting her to know how broken up he was. "How have you been,"  
  
  
Cuz I remember how we.......  
And how you used to say that the stars are forever  
And we dreamed about how to make your life better by leaving town  
Leaving town  
  
  
Marie hung up the phone smiling, paid the bartender, and headed outside to HER motorcycle. The one she had saved up for. As she revved up the engine, she looked up at the stars, remembering the night before, staring up at the stars, fitting snugly in Logan's arms.   
  
FLASHBACK  
"Logan?" Marie asked, looking up at the sky. She was answered with a growl, and she giggled. "Logan, do you think the universe ends?" Logan just looked up at the stars.  
"No," was his reply. "I think that it goes on for an indefinable distance. I think that it doesn't end, but that that it isn't infinite either," Marie looked at him, and then looked skyward.  
"Stars, they die." Logan wondered at her statement, what was meant by it that is. "But they don't die, do they?"   
"You're getting a bit to philosophical for me, darlin'" He laughed at her serious face. "But, I suppose, that if you think in the frame of mind that nothing ever ends, in that what it is made of doesn't and can't disappear, then I guess that stars never die. Of course, their structure breaks down, but they don't really die in the sense of completely disappearing. Everything is forever,"  
  
  
Nothing in life will every come that easy  
Doesn't mean it has to be that hard  
I know you will find out who you are  
  
  
She made a swift kick at her assailant. "Bastard. That'll teach you to try and rape a woman!" she cried, as he came at her again. She administered a quick kick to the groin and ran, leaving the big man doubled over and cursing at her. After running a mile away, to her current lodgings (she was in excellent shape) she realized that her hands were shaking. Her laugh was bitter, almost as bitter as the blood that swirled in her mouth.  
"And your name, miss?" the bartender asked as she stepped into the cage.   
"Rogue," Marie headed for the corner, the Logan in her head advising her that it was the best place to start. The man approached her, but she got to him first, using a martial arts move to kick him in the back of the neck and successfully bringing him to his knees in less than 10 seconds. * I can understand why you love cage fighting so much Logan! * Marie thought as she took on her next opponent, and the next, and the next. She was victorious as 'Rogue' but she still had wars in her heart. One major question remained after months of running around: "Who am I?"  
  
  
But when you're broken down  
And no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there  
Yeah I'll be there  
  
Cuz I remember how we......  
And how you used to say that the stars are forever  
And we dreamed about how to make your life better by leaving town  
Leaving town  
  
Yeah I remember how we......  
And how you used to say that the stars are forever  
And we dreamed about how to make your life better by leaving town  
Leaving town  
You're leaving town  
Yeah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leaving Town" by Dexter Phebish  
  
Oh your reputation's so golden   
You're never lonely and you're never home  
I know you've talked about leaving  
You've lost all your feeling for this town  
  
Paint your nails and put on your lipstick  
Don't wanna miss your ticket out  
Just because you graduate form school  
So high on the gene pool, that's your point of view  
  
But when you're broken down  
And no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there  
Yeah I'll be there  
  
Cuz I remember how we.......  
And how you used to say how the stars are forever  
And we dreamed about how to make your life better by leaving town  
Leaving town  
  
Pack your bags, your smokes in your pocket  
You're wearing my locket around your neck  
Take a drag and wait for the Greyhound  
The world is your playground and you wanna win  
  
But when you're broken down  
And no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there  
Yeah I'll be there  
  
Cuz I remember how we.......  
And how you used to say how the stars are forever  
And we dreamed about how to make your life better by leaving town  
Leaving town  
  
Nothing in life will every come that easy  
Doesn't mean it has to be that hard  
I know you will find out who you are  
  
But when you're broken down  
And no one else is around  
You'll come running back to this town  
And I'll be there  
Yeah I'll be there  
  
Cuz I remember how we......  
And how you used to say how the stars are forever  
And we dreamed about how to make your life better by leaving town  
Leaving town  
  
Yeah I remember how we......  
And how you used to say how the stars are forever  
And we dreamed about how to make your life better by leaving town  
Leaving town  
You're leaving town  
Yeah  
  



End file.
